My Shocking Surprise
by VstarDuran1
Summary: not good with summerys so yeah um this is gonna be a one shot if you like it if you do i'll update more ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys sorry i have still not been updating but this is gonna be a one shot or it might be a story if you like it so yeah enjoy!

Loren's POV

Another beautiful day in the Hollywood Hills mansion i wake up to sun beaming through my window ugh! i get up and go get ready and go into the kitchen to see my mother making breakfast i walk up and give her a hug and sit down at the bar

Nora: hi sweetie good morning!

Me: good morning mom

Nora: oh did i tell you were getting new neighbors?

Me: neighbors?!

Nora: yes didn't you see the moving trucks outside this morning?

Me: no...

I quickly jump up and go see the family i see a woman and guy and a very handsome guy with the sexiest smile i have ever seen

Nora: you see?

Me: oh i see alright... i see very good! mom did you check the mail?

Nora: no can you check it for me please?

Me: GLADLY!

I walk outside closing the door "minding my own business" when i feel like i'm being watched i get the mail out and turn around to see the guy checking me out i wave and he smirks and waves back and walks in my direction...

Eddie's POV

Oh could this morning get an worst really moving again all i would be coming home to is snotty rich stuck up people and i have a really short temper for that bull crap ugh! why did my dad have to find this interest to magically decide to open a club in LA but i guess that what he felt like he had to do

Katy: Eddie sweetie isn't this great moving to LA to a new neighborhood

Me: yeah mom the greatest!

Katy: come on Eddie don't be like that please i know you hate getting to a new place one year and moving the next and leaving all the friends you make behind but this could mean new things think brighter you could find more new friends and maybe even a girlfriend huh?

Me: MOM... i'm pretty sure i would not want to be in a relationship with a stuck up snotty girl who thinks she's queen of the world i want a girl who's laid back and will make my heart beat a mile a minute one who sees me for who i am and not for what i can give her!

We pull up to the house and get out of the car and see my dad and we give him a hug and watch the movers move the stuff in until i hear a door close and me being my nosy self i had to look i turn and see a beautiful girl and i start to check her out till she sees me doing so and waves and i wave back and walk her direction

Me:hi i'm Eddie

Girl: im loren...

okay guys good one shot or maybe full story if you like it enough should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

hey wish me some birthday wishes in reviews or PMs so uh yeah ENJOY

Loren's POV OMFG he came over looking all sexy and said hey and of course i said something but now i'm just blushing and biting my lip like a retard okay say something!

Eddie: uh *chuckles* you okay you look like you seen a ghost?!

Me: oh i seen something more cuter than a ghost!

Eddie: oh really well who was that?

Me: you

Eddie: hmm..*smirks* so how do you survive here?

Me: oh basically having my best friends Melissa or Mel and Ian across the street

Eddie: okay how are the neighbors besides them?

Me: oh my god they are sooo stuck up and snotty like oh my god chloe carter shes like the queen bitch of all these neighbors she has slept with all the boys that has moved here so really watch your back!

Eddie: oh i will

Me:yeah because she will try i actually got into a fight with her.. well not even a fight because all i had to do was poke her and she fell

Eddie: haha you know what i like you ...

Me: Tate, Loren Tate

Eddie:hmm a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl

Me: awe you know you are the first boy over here that is a gentleman other than stuck up and snotty!

Eddie: well im glad to be the first!

Eddie's POV

I'm loving this girl already not only is she beautiful and sexy and fine but she's down to earth and sweet and so so so cute i just want to eat her up.. woah Eddie that kind of sounded gay i need to stop

Loren: well yeah so Mr...

Me: Duran

Loren:well Mr Duran have a girlfriend yet?

Me: nope why?

Loren: because you could have one pretty soon handsome!

Me: oh really will she be as beautiful as you?

Loren: she could be me sexy!

Me:oh well i hope it is you hun!

as soon as we both start laughing because of our simple flirting we here this sotty stuck up voice that makes Loren growl softly to where i can here it!

Voice: well well well has the geek found another man who doesn't want her...so sad!

* * *

**sorry its so short i just been blocked by my birthday so uh yeah wish me some birthday wishes**


	3. Chapter 3

_hi guys have not updated in a long time remember my old story my hollywood heights story i just added a new chapter so go and read it and_ enjoy!

***Loren turns around to see the most ugliest things shes ever seen ms. Chloe BITCHY Carter she hated that girl with all she had and was not about to let her ruin her morning with Eddie***

**Loren's POV**

**Me: what do you want chloe?**

**Chloe: him!**

**Me: Eddie do you want her?**

**Eddie: oh fuck no i mean what king of question is that i mean look at her shes all skin and bones i want a feisty sexy fit but large appetited girl who will love me for me and not my money or what i can give her or buy her and i met her already so Chloe i would appreciate if you can turn around so i will not puke up my breakfast by looking at you and go home because nobody wants you!**

**Chloe: you want me sexy you know you do!**

**Eddie: i want a girl who has an ass and you don't have it but when i said i already met that person she has one and a round firm one at that **

***Eddie grabs my ass with both of his hands and squeezes it and i moan in his ear***

**Chloe: ugh you too are both losers!**

*** then she stomp off and went back to her house then i turn to Eddie***

**Me: did you really mean what all you said**

**Eddie: ofcourse i did-**

**Katy: Eddie come here for a sec?**

**Eddie: be right back!**

**Me: kay**

**Eddie's POV**

***i walked over to my mom***

**Me: yes mom**

**Katy: who was that you were talking to?**

**Me: her name was Loren, Loren Tate**

**Katy: oh she seems like a very sweet girl why dont you bring her over **

**Me: mom wait okay i'll bring her in a sec**

***i walk beck over to Loren and grab her waist***

**Loren: hey i gotta bring this mail in to my mom she probably thinks i have been kidnapped or something, wanna come with?**

**Me: sure **

***we both walk into her house it was huge and then this young woman who i thought was her sister but it was her mom***

**Nora: LOREN what took you so long i was getting worried**

***Loren looked back at me***

**Loren: i told you **

**Nora: and who is this **

**Loren: this is my...friend?**

***i shook my head at Loren and mouthed BOYFRIEND!***

**Loren: i mean boyfriend **

**Nora: oh well nice to meet you...**

**Me: Eddie, Eddie Duran**

**Nora: okay**

**Loren: well mom here's your mail okay i'm going back out with Eddie!**

**Nora: okay sweetie**

***we both walk outside and i pull me to his parents***

**Me: mom dad this is my girlfriend Loren**

**Katy&Max: nice to meet you**

**Loren: you too**

**Me: hey Loren can i show you something in the backyard?**

**Loren: okay?**

***i take Loren back to our huge pool and jumped in with her and she got out and did something i did not expect***

_hey guys hoped you liked now um RandR and send me some ideas i am so writers blocked please some ideas and REVIEW alot please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys need more reviews so uh yeah check out my other story i updated "my hollywood heights story" please and so uh ENJOY!_

**Eddie's POV**

***I looked up and saw Loren taking of her pajamas and showing off her Victoria Secret bra and panties and threw her pj's on the ground and jumped back in and stayed underwater then i thought, "oh she wanna play?" so i got out of the water got out of my damp clothes and jumped in with only my boxers and went down to the bottom like she did and she started staring so then i went above water and she followed***

**Me: what?**

**Loren: you know what why would you do that especially since i was underwater **

**Me: why would i do that why would you do that you came underwater in that sexy Victoria Secret set when you know i could get a huge boner and you're wet too how could i not!**

**Loren: *smirks* well enjoy that boner sweetheart!**

***with that she left me in the pool and started twisting so i got out and started to chase her through the back door and upstairs to what is supposed to be my room and catch her and we started to make out till we both got cold so i gave her a pair of my boxers that were small but i could fit them if i wanted and i gave her my sweats and a T shirt and i put on pajama pants and a muscle shirt we both went back down to see out parent talking***

**Loren's POV**

***we both go down and see our parents talking and they looked at us and smiled***

**Nora: hey sweetie why is your hair wet?**

**Katy: you too Eddie why is your hair wet?**

**Me: pool we played in the pool for a while**

**Katy: oh okay well we are going to go in kitchen and give you guys the living room**

**Me: oh no Katy you- OWW!**

***i got interrupted by Eddie smacking my ass i looked at him***

**Katy: what's wrong Loren?**

**Me: oh nothing just an annoying little pest **

***i looked at Eddie with a look that could kill***

**Katy: oh okay**

***they all moved to the living room and i punched Eddie and he tackled me and i screamed before falling then our parents ran in there***

**Nora: are you-**

***my mom stopped when she saw Eddie laughing pinning me down and me trying to get out then i flipped Eddie***

**Eddie: woah!**

**Me: ha!**

**Eddie: you're not strong Tate**

**Loren: I've got you pinned so i think i am **

***then he flipped me back over***

**Eddie: you're not strong when the TICKLE MONSTER COMES TO TOWN!**

*** he started to tickle me and i was crying laughing***

**Me: NO NO NO, NOT HIM STOP, STOP, STOP, PLEASE EDDIE STOP AHHHH!**

**Eddie: say, " i have the best and sexiest boyfriend in the world!**

***I repeated what he said and he stopped and got off and started laughing like the rest of our parents while i stayed there and catched my breath***

**Eddie: you okay darling?**

**Me: you are mean!**

***everyone laughed and Eddie got down on his knees and pecked me on the lips i wiped his kiss off and got up and sat on the couch and got on my phone the he got up on the couch too and took my phone and kissed me and i wiped it again then he rubbed my chin and gave me his puppy dog eyes***

**Me: not gonna work!**

**Eddie: pwese Lorwen pwese!**

**Me: GOD!**

*** i kissed him and went up to his room and laid on his water bed and i got a call***

***CALL***

**Person: hey lo lo**

**Me: hey**

**Person: guess what?**

**Me: what?**

**Person: i'm coming to see you tomorrow!  
**

**Me: OMFG Jason that's great! i missed you**

**Jason: i missed you too lo lo Love you bye**

**Me: love you too**

**No POV'S**

**What Loren did not know is that Eddie was listening to the whole conversation!**

* * *

_how do you think Eddie will react guess we will see next time! bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

hey_ guys hoping you liking the story so far and i have nothing else to say but oh yeah check out my other story "my hollywood heights stroy" _

**Eddie's POV**

***as i'm standing by my room door i hear Loren talking to some dude named Jason i mean who the fuck is Jason and why is he coming to see her tomorrow thats my girl so i walk in like i did not hear anything and laid on my bed***

**Loren: hey babe what's up?**

**Me: nothing**

***she scoots next to me and i scoot over trying to keep my distance she looks at me like i'm crazy***

**Loren: are you okay you're keeping your distance what's up?**

**Me: nothing it's fine...look i'm hungry im about to go eat**

**Loren: okay?**

**Me: oh and you should go home you probably have company**

**Loren: bye i guess**

***she tries to kiss me but i back away***

**Me: i'm not feeling so well and i don't wanna get you sick bye**

**Loren: bye **

*** she walks out and goes home i fall down on my bed and find my self falling to sleep***

**Loren's POV **

***i wake up in the morning expecting to see my brother Jason so i got ready and put on a plaid red crop top and blue jean booty shorts and went outside to see my brother i hugged him and then after i pulled back o saw Eddie going inside so i decide to follow him***

**Me: hey Jay can you come with me for a sec**

**Jason: sure sis**

***we both go over to Eddie's and i knock on the door and Eddie answers***

**Me: hey babe what's wrong you usually come over in the morning**

*** i give him a hug and he asks me can we talk and i nodded and follows him upstairs he sits on his bed and tells me to sit to so i do***

**Me: what's up?**

**Eddie: is "Jason" your...boyfriend or ex boyfriend or something?**

***i stood up offended that he would think i would cheat on him with Jason***

**Me: no that's my big brother why the hell would i go out with him when i'm with you and why the fuck would i date my brother and why the hell would i invite my ex boyfriend to my house and fucking bring him here and call you "babe" Eddie i'm a girl but i'm not a slut like Chloe fucking carter Eddie i love you and i'm happy with you because you are the best boyfriend i have ever had but if you think i'm some kind of hot assed lying bitchy slut then you can go to Chloe and leave me the hell alone!**

***after that i walked out leaving him with the most shocked face ever then i came back downstairs and seen my brother sitting and he came over gave me a hug***

**Jason: you okay lo-lo pop?**

***i laughed and hugged him***

**Me: yeah big head i'm fine **

***we both laughed and went back to my house and i went back into my room when i got a call it was from Eddie***

***CALL***

**Me: what?**

**Eddie: baby i'm so sorry i did not know he was your brother i had heard your conversation on the phone yesterday so a jealous monster came out of me i do not think you're hot assed or a slut i love you Loren and i can't live without you you are my life and the air that i breath*crying* Loren i need you i love you please come back to me baby!**

**Me:*crying***

***CLICK***

**Eddie's POV**

***she left me...she left me i'm so fucking stupid...i punch the and make a hole...i lost her...i punch another hole...shes the best thing i ever had!...i keep punching holes in the wall and keep punching and punching till my parents come in and see my wall with holes in them and my pops pulls me back but i kick and broke my lamp and then i got out the grip and flipped my bed and then my pop hold me back again till i can't get out and my mom start trying to calm me down and then i get out go downstairs and go over to Loren's***

**Loren's POV**

*** i was upstairs while my brother was downstairs cooking burgers and i heard pounding on my door i get up and walk over and open and get attacked with a kiss that was full of anger and then they pull back by that time i can't even remember my name and i look up and there's EDDIE!***

**Eddie: look you are mine and no one else's i love you and you know that and don't ever and i mean ever tell me to go to Chloe because you know that will never happen you understand me?**

**Me: yes sir**

**Eddie: good i love you**

**Me: i love you too**

***we kiss again and my brother,my mom, Katy,and Max walk in and then they stop when they see us kissing and they say "awwe" we pull back and laugh at them***

**Katy: now Eddie what are we gonna do about your room?**

**Eddie: ooo**

**Me: what happen to your room baby?**

**Eddie: uh i punched a few holes and broke a lamp and flipped a bed nothing big**

***everyone laughed and my brother came over and stuck out his hand***

**Jason: hey Eddie my name is Jason it's finally nice to meet you**

**Eddie: nice to finally meet you too man**

***they do a bro hug***

**Jason: hey make my sis happy she's my only *looks at Me and smirks* she's my only lo lo pop**

**Eddie: awe baby that's a cute nickname**

**Jason: yep that's been it since she was born and my mom brought her home!**

***everyone laughed***

**Me: shut up tinkie winkie**

***everyone laughed and Jason covered his face that night we all sat around and watched movies till morning***

* * *

_hey guys hope you liked it but i really need more idea i'm blocked bye_


End file.
